Foced upon me
by PerfectPercyStory's
Summary: Percy was raped, no not by gabe nor a evil gaea,But by his closest females friends. How would he cope as he moves to olympus to recover from the traumatic experience? And just how would the goddess try to help him with out falling in love with him? Preview Chapter Percy X goddess
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Peeps!**

**This is just a story that came to me last night while thinking about what do write in my gods read story's.**

**And I think this is the first of its kind on fan-fiction.**

**Percy will have a pairing with a goddess I dont know which though Go to my profile to vote for one**

**Well anyways, lets begin the story!**

**~PerfectPercyStory's**

**Throne room**

**3rd person Pov**

It was a regular Meeting in the throne room. The gods were like always...Fighting over the dumbest things.

The meeting was almost over until someone ran into the Throne room with tears streaming down their face.

As he ran to the middle of the room, people saw that he had no shirt, his hair was messy and he was...was... wearing no pant nor underwear  
They saw he's face and found out that it was Percy.

Most of the God's noticed this , some were laughing while others (Zeus, Poseidon) were angry and shocked at the youths entrance.

But the goddess were as red as tomatoes from blushing from seeing him naked as the day he was born.

As Percy quickly scoped the room. he saw hid dad and ran towards him and buried his face in his **(do they were togas or shirts? Im just going to put toga)**  
Toga he started crying again uncontrollably.

"I...I *Sob* dont want *sob* to go back to *Sob* sob* camp,dad" He sobbed into his toga

"Wha...What happened Percy?" He asked somewhat confused.

Percy started to cry again

Every other god besides Poseidon were still shocked from percys Appearance  
The throne room was still silent as percy cried.

"I dont want to say it, cant you like you know make a screen to show my memory's?" Percy said a lot more calmer than before.

"I can, but it will knock you out until the memory is over with." Hera said

"Okay sure." Percy said sadness in his voice.

As hera walked towards the middle of the throne room she waved her hands and a screen appeared. she then put her index finger on percys forehead.  
His head glowed for a few seconds then his eyes rolled back to his head.

The gods then looked at the screen.

**_Screen  
_**

_It was night and he was asleep in his cabin, then suddenly the door kicked down._

_Percy jerked up still sleepy._

_The figure went inside soon followed by 10 other figures walked inside the fist figure that walked in took out some rope and tied percy to his bed before he had a chance to react._

_As the figure finished tying him down the figure took off the mask._

_It was was smirking_

_Percy semmed relieved._

_"Haha. funny annabeth now let me go I have to teach class tomorrow."_

_She started to laugh as well as the others_

_"Now why would I do that?" Annabeth_

_"For I can sleep." Percy said_

_"Percy, percy percy remember what we were fighting about this morning?" she said_

_Percy paled_

_"Wait annabeth dont." Percy pleaded_

_"Oh I am as well as my *friends*." Annabeth said smiling wider_

_"The other figures took of their masks._

_Percy saw some familiar faces_

_He saw Clarisse, Drew, Piper, Reyna, and Hazel all smiling  
_

_"WAIT, Please no!"Percy begged_

_"You see percy we always wanted to have sex with you, but you always rejected me and when I asked your female friends they all said yes." Annabeth said_

_Annabeth took a gag out of her pocket an gagged Percy._

_The rest started to strip, annabeth stripped percy down naked then she stripped down._

_"Lets begin" she said with a evil smile while looking at percy whose crying and shaking his head._

**Screen turns off.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

This is just a preview I want to see if you guys want me to continue this story or not

And please vote in my profiles poll to see who he pairs up with. ITS GOING TO BE A GODDESS

So please Review this I want to see If I did good or bad.


	2. AN

Well, its official im quitting Fanfiction...

But, im going to start writing my OWN story (not a fan-story)

A story from my head

Look for it on press fiction or fiction press my name is R. Fukada

And if you wish to adopt a story then just pm me


	3. new

So I posted a chapter on the website I moved to and just wow...2 DAYS LATER 4 VIEWS

So yeah im coming back to Fanfiction but with new storys.

yay I guess...


End file.
